1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novelties of the type that may be used outdoors and having an active aspect such as a fan or spinner that is acted upon by the wind.
2. Description of the Related Art
The prior art includes a number of novelty items having what may be considered fans or pinwheel components but none has incorporated a unique fan structure defining to an enclosure having at least one support to rotatably mount the fan and wherein the fan is of lightweight material so that it is rotatably supported from at least one support and is adapted to rotatably move subject to fluid impingement thereon such as from the wind and wherein the central fan member is fabricated in such a manner as to be visibly discernable when incorporated in or with a whimsical, ornamental representation of an animal, insect, bird or the like.